Ultra Instinct Goku
Ultra Instinct Goku (Spirit Ultra Instinct) is an intense state of mind, the protagonist Goku obtained during his first fight against Jiren in the Tournament of Power. Goku achieved a Spirit Bomb infused version, until later on in the tournament, he taps back into it with his own life-force. Whilst infused with the Spirit Bomb, the Ultra Instinct power had greater strength, as stated by Whis. Power The Ultra Instict state has incredible accuracy, speed and of course, power. Ultra Instinct unleashes the maximum power of Goku and all other senses, allowing him to flow at maximum ability without having to think. All of the Saiyan God's senses flowing at maximum output has allowed Goku to compete with the flawless warrior, Jiren. According to Shonen-Jump weekly, Ultra Instinct Goku is much stronger, more vigilant and agile than Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. The enormous increase in strength that Goku had in the Tournament against Jiren is not yet explained. However, Goku appeared and was stated by Whis to be fairly weaker than the time he thought Jiren first. If Goku had attained the Spirit Bomb power during their second fight, he would have beaten Jiren. Appearance Whilst in the Ultra Instinct form, Goku appears to be extremely calm. His hair is spiked up, eyes are silverish and his aura is a calming blue, although when angered, it becomes slightly reddish. During his first fight with Jiren, Goku had a white aura infused with the blue aura, displaying the effects of the spirit bomb. However, during his second battle, Goku's aura appeared to be a stronger blue colour. Goku's voice is very deep in this transformation. This is explained to be the Saiyan's primal state kicking in, Toriyama's tribute to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragon Ball GT. Goku vs. Jiren Part 1 Goku lost the Spirit Bomb conflict against the almighty Jiren, causing him to get consumed by Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. All is thought to be lost until Goku emerges from the rubbel of the stage with a brand new transformation. Everybody is shocked at this incredible new change to Goku's appearance and energy. Goku attacks Jiren and begins to compete with him. Lord Beerus realises that Goku's new transformation is Ultra Instinct, a state that even a God of Destruction cannot easily attain. Ultra Instinct allows the body to function without having to think. The other gods are angered by how easy Goku was able to obtain the form. Goku began to gain advantage over Jiren, kicking him and landing a Kamehameha blast. However, the imitting heat from Goku's body caused the transformation to deplete, turning Goku back to normal. The spirit bomb energy had expired. Goku vs. Jiren Part 2 Goku defeats Kale easily with his Super Saiyan Blue form. However, Jiren picks up on Goku's revitalize of strength. Therefore, he is ordered once again to dispose of Goku, just in case he re-ignites the Ultra Instinct technique. Jiren rushes Goku, but is interrupted by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Vegeta gets flawed by Jiren but returns with a new discovery. Vegeta absorbs all of the Super Saiyan Blue aura flowing out of him and grows in strength tremendously. Vegeta reveals he has mastered Super Saiyan Blue, granting him with incredible power. This growth in strength has made Vegeta stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 20 Goku, but still appears to be not a match for Jiren. Goku watches as Vegeta begins to hold his own against Jiren, landing various punches to Jiren's torso. Vegeta finishes his combo attack with a Final Flash attack. However, Jiren gets serious and deflects the attack and pummels Vegeta. Vegeta is demolished by Jiren, and the Saiyan prince falls to the ground. Jiren picks him up by his hair and throws him out of the stage. However! A surge of blue aura rushes to catch Vegeta...the blue aura appears to be Goku in his Ultra Instinct form. The gods and Zeno are once again surprised. However, Jiren punches Goku with great power, causing him to let go of Vegeta. Vegeta is flown out of the tournament and is sent to the spectator's stand. Goku recovers and challenges Jiren once again. The two have a very long battle that takes place whilst the other competitors carry on fighting each other. The Saiyan begins to show exhaustion, as Jiren continues to show no signs of slowing down. He attacks Goku again and again, however, Ultra Instinct Goku dodges each one. The tournament time has almost expired and Goku shows the transformation's true power. He begins to land extremely powerful attacks to Jiren, finally inflicting signs of damage. Jiren becomes angered. He releases tons of powerful energy that scatters the tournament. Lord Beerus begins to shake as Jiren's true force is shown. Goku appears to remain calm, but is secretly concerned about Jiren's maximum. Jiren absolutely pulverises Goku, blasting him with ki energy and throwing him around. Jiren charges up a technique which appears to create a mimic of his own body. This mimic is controlled by Jiren and cannot be touched. Bolmod states that this is Jiren's strongest technique. It allows him to fight at his maximum whilst being untouchable. The mimic attacks Goku with great strength, and continues to do so for some time. Although, Jiren becomes pre-occupied when using this technique, as his concentration rests within the mimic. Golden Frieza appears and launchs an extremely powerful orb of destruction at Jiren's body. This causes him to regain concentration and reflect the orb, causing the mimic to disappear. Therefore, Goku immediately charges Jiren, dealing damage and catching him off guard for the first time. Jiren retaliates and crushes Goku. Goku appears to be extremely tired now, and his last hope rests on an Ultra Instinct Kamehameha. Goku pleads for the aid of Universe 7's remaining fighters to lend him their energy for the kamehameha. Frieza, Android 17, Gohan and Piccolo agree and the Kamehameha is charged. Jiren awaits the ki blast, as he attempts to prove his might. Goku fires this incredible Kamehameha which Jiren catches with his hands. The force of the attack pushes Jiren across the arena. Jiren begins to gain control of the blast but Goku continues to forcefully push. The attack propels other fighters off the arena with it's sheer force. The attack connects, as Goku pushes all of his energy into the attack. Jiren is struck with the Kamehameha, causing him to fall in power. Jiren is showingly damaged. Toppo comments on Jiren's loss of stamina. However, he vanishes and reappears infront of Goku. Goku's energy has been reduced to zero, as he struggles to move his body. Jiren applauds Goku's efforts, commending his ability and stating that Goku's the only warrior to have ever been a serious threat to him. He then finishes by blasting him off of the stage. Jiren goes on to win the tournament. He then uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore life within the universes. He also gains an interest of the Super Dragon Balls of Universe 6 and 7.